The Masquerade Ball
by Hermionelover101
Summary: A Ball At Hogwarts has been announced, but not any old Ball a Masquerade Ball. What will happen when Hermione meets a certain blond haired stranger at a masquerade ball? Quote:"No matter who or what you are I will always Love You!"
1. Chapter 1

**Displacer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **The Masquerade Ball**

 **Chapter One**

The Great hall of hogwarts school for whitch craft and wizardry was bustling with excitement, but there was a certain witch who was the most excited out of them all. Her name was Hermione Granger! She was absolutely estatic about the news she had just received from the headmaster, there was to be a Ball and not just any plain old ball, a Masquerade ball. All the girls surrounding Hermione at the Gryffindor table were just as excited as she was, but the other girls were excited for a different reason.

"It's going to be a wonderful night at the ball. Who knows I might meet the prince of my dreams." Lavender Brown sighed dreamily to the girl with bright red hair sitting next to her.

"Who may I ask Lavender, would want to be your Prince Charming?" Ginny Weasley asked with a slight air of disgust.

"Who would know? It could be anyone, as long as they are handsome and act like a gentleman." Lavender replied.

As Ginny and Lavender continued to talk about their (Well mainly Lavender's) Prince Carming, Hermione was growing more excited as the seconds passed. Hermione Granger's mind had been thinking hard after Proffeser Dumbledoor had announced the ball. She had hatched a plan in the few seconds after the Proffeser finished his announcement. She decided that she would tell everyone that she wouldn't go, but she secretly would and at the Ball she would dance with peopl from different houses to show house unity. This was why she was so excited, she just loved an opportunity to try to unite the four houses as one!

It was the weekend before the ball was to be held on Friday evening and Hermione was trying to figure out a way to find a dress and mask to wear to the ball, because she had told her friend she wasn't going, even though she secretly was. Harry and Ron had been very disappointed at there best friends choice to not go to the ball, but had understood that a Ball wasn't a very Hermione thing. Hermione was on the very edge of giving up on her plan before she heard a noice coming from the window of her dormitory. As she walked towards the window she was greeted with the sight of a creamish brown barn owl carrying a rather large package, pecking at her window. The owl dropped the passel on Hermione's bed as soon as she opened the window and after giving the owl a few treats and a pet it was back off to the owlery.

Hermione finally then go the chance to look at the package the owl had given her. Inside was a beautiful white creamish pink, sleeveless, floor length dress, that felt as if it wear made out of Silk. It's many fabricated layered skirt bellowed out softly and the waist line as well as the bottom of the skirt was lined with soft pink lace. Underneath the dress in the package was also a pair of dainty high heals (not so high that you'd break your ankle if you'd roll in them, but just the right hight) that matched the colour of the lace. A pretty simple mask was also lying there covered with the same lace on the dress but decorated with a few fake diamonds. Hermione was stoked she loved every little element about the dress and the accessories that came with it. She quickly opened the letter that had accompanied the passel to find that the gift had been from her mother for the Ball (her mother was the only one that knew about her plans), before she could write a reply she heard chatter floating its way up the stairs into her bedroom. Quickly and delicately she placed the outfit and accessories in the back of her closet jumped on her bed and opened a book just before Lavender walked into the dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **The Masquerade Ball**

 **Chapter 2**

It was finally the night of the ball, the night in which Hermione Granger did not have to be Hermione Granger the Gryfindor Princess or one third of the golden trio. The night where she could be an unknown beautiful stranger. As she stood in front of her mirror dressed in her costume she kept repeating the thought that she had just had. She was beautiful, she looked beautiful and she felt beautiful. It was as if she were a whole other person altogether. The dress she wore hugged nicely at her natural curves that she kept hidden under her hogwarts robes. The fabric in the skirt flowed out from underneath her. The soft pink creamy fabric matched perfectly with her chocolate brown eyes and slightly pale skin. Her hair was done in a half up half down style with soft luscious brown curls dropping on her back. In her hair she wore little diamond pins, this gave her the look and air of a princess. She wore matching earrings and a very dainty diamond necklace lay on her slender neck. Hermione starred at herself for a few more minutes amazed at how beautifully dazzling she looked. Then remembering that she was already late for the ball, because she had to make sure that no one could find out about her plan, she ran (or walked as quickly as she could in her pink heels) down to the Great Hall.

The Ball was in full swing by the time she had arrived, many couples danced in the middle of the hall dressed in their dazzling clothes that concealed there identity. The orchestra was playing a fast paced song and just finished when Hermione opened the doors to the Great Hall... Everyone stopped what they were doing, whether it was dancing, drinking or even breathing, because before them at the top of the staircase (which had been added as decoration) was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. As she began to glide down the staircase holding onto the railing everyone snapped back to there senses and returned to what they had been doing before. All except one, this person walked up to Hermione who had just finished gliding down the stairs and very politely he asked her to dance. Hermione accepted and soon found herself swept into the middle of the dance floor with the handsome young man. All thoughts of her plan were forgotten as she began to dance with the stranger who was concealed behind the mask and as she looked into his silvery grey eyes and as he looked into her chocolate brown ones they both knew they had found their one and only true love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **The Masquerade Ball**

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione was enjoying herself tremendously! The blond headed boy from what she could tell was handsome, charming and kind. Many other boys had asked her to dance, but the blond haired boy just told them to go away or find their own date. Hermione's stomach was filled with butterflies as she struck up another conversation with her mysterious prince as they danced.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you?" He replied.

"Well, because I am dying to find out who the mysterious handsome stranger I am dancing with is."

"That's a wonderful reason," His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, and I already knew that I was handsome, but a must say that you look beautiful!" Hermione giggled at his first comment and blushed at his second comment. "Especially when you blush." He added.

"You still haven't answered my question. What is your name." She hurriedly said, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

"I'm not telling you what my real name is, but you can call me..." he thought for a moment, "Prince!"

"Me call you Prince, why?"

"You'll find out later. If you're going to call me prince what can I call you?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then remembering that one of her nicknames was the Gryffindor Princess she replied, "You can call me Princess."

"Why do you want me to call you Princess?" Prince asked.

"You'll find out later." She replied with a smirk that Draco Malfoy would have been impressed with.

"Nice smirk." He complemented, making her turn her smirk into a cheeky smile.

It was almost midnight and everyone was waiting for the moment the clock struck twelve, for when it did everyone's masks would disappear. Hermione and Prince were dancing the night away and fifteen minutes before midnight they walked out into the gardens hand in hand. Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the garden as she was led by her handsome stranger to a bench. The garden looked absolutely beautiful! Fairy lights hanged from the trees and enchanted lights floated around. It was truly magical! As Hermione and her prince sat down on the bench and stared into each others eyes, she remembered all the things she had learnt about him that night. She was only sure of a few things:

1\. He was a Slytherin and a pure blood, who did not care about blood.

2\. His favourite hoodies were reading and quidditch. Also his favourite subjects were potions and charms.

3\. He hated that he had to live up to his family's expectations. He hated that he had to act like they wanted him to, even though he didn't want to act that way.

As Hermione looked into her strangers eyes she felt a feeling of love and pity for the boy watch over her. Little did she know that her Prince was feeling the same thing and before who new it he had lent forward and closed the distance between them, giving her a kiss. Hermione was over the moon his lips were soft and gentle, fireworks were going off inside her as the kiss was filled with passion and desire. Slowly they pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"What now?" He asked after a full minute of lovely, still, peaceful silence.

"We wait." Was all she said.m


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A/N:** Thank you so much manumeli, Amaugustine and kwaniquene. I'm knew to FanFiction and had no idea on what to do. So thanks for just reading my first story ever. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy doing homework.

 **The Masquerade Ball**

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione and her Prince sat impatiently for the clock to strike twelve, both were dying to find out who their true love sitting next to them was. They both would have taken eachothers masks off then and there if it hadn't been for Dumbledoor putting a spell on the masks so that they could only be taken off after midnight. As they waited impatiently, Prince whispered into Hermione's ear a story. The story was about two young people who met one night at a ball and danced away in each others arms. Hermione was shocked (and very pleased) when she figured that the story was relating very much to what had happened between herself and the man before her that very night. As Prince finished speaking about the moment in the story when the two lovers had shared their first kiss on a bench in a garden (very much like the one that they were in now), the clock chose that moment to strike twelve. Prince slowly took his own hands up to his mask and slowly pulled it away. Hermione took a sharp intake of air as she stared wide eyed at the person sitting close to her...

Draco Malfoy

Of all the people in the God damn world why did her Prince have to be Draco Malfoy. The obnoxious, stuck up ferret and Slytherin Prince. _No wonder he wanted me to call him Prince,_ she thought, _It was probably to boost his already encredibly large ego!_ Apart from her thoughts Hermione was hurt, she felt like she was about to cry. The lovely, kind, sweet man that she had fallen head over heals for was Draco Malfoy. Before she could start to cry she rose to her feet and was abou to storm off when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Please!" She heard him say, "Please, just let me see the true face of the woman I love!"

Hermione froze. _Love? Did he just say he loved me?_ Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes that she could see were very close to brimming with tears. "If I show you who I am you could never love me, never again." Hermione almost whispered as she tilted her head down trying to not cry in front of her once arch enemy. She felt a soft strong hand pull her chin up softly to meet his eyes. Draco the leaned down into her ears and whispered softly into them, "I could never not love you, no matter who or what you are." Then he slowly pulled off her mask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **A/N:** This is mostly from Draco's point of view. There might be one more chapter after this. Hope you like it!

 **The Masquerade Ball**

 **Recap**

 _Draco the leaned down into her ears and whispered softly into them, "I could never not love you, no matter who or what you are." Then he slowly pulled off her mask._

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione Granger!

Of all the people in the world it was Hermione Granger! It could've been Pansy or the little Weasle, but no it had to be Hermione Granger. The stupid Mudblood! _But Draco she's not stupid, she's the smartest witch of her age and weren't you the one who just said no matter who she was you would always love her._ Draco froze at what he thinking, this was Granger he was thinking about. This was Hermione the mudblood, but the mudblood he had fallen in love with. While he was lost in thought Hermione had turned around and stood up. Without thinking Draco grabbed a hold of her wrist turned her around and kissed her shyly on the lips. Draco felt exactly what he had felt the last time they had kissed, fireworks went off inside him, he felt as if he were floating on clouds, all to soon she pulled away. Draco had made his decision, he lent down and whispered into her ear as he slipped his hand around her waist.

"Hermione," he whispered, "Didn't you hear me before? I said that no matter who or what you are I would always love you." He then knelt down on one knee and clutched Hermione's hand, " Hermione Granger," he asked, "would to do me the honours of becoming my girlfriend?" After a moments silence Hermione spoke. "Yes, Draco I will be your girlfriend!" She said with excitement. At those words Draco scooped her up and gave her another kiss on the lips. As soon as Hermione pulled back she whispered into Draco's ear. "We better be getting inside everyone will be wondering where we've gone to They'll be wanting to know who we are."

"Well we better not keep them waiting." With that he held out his arm for her to take and as she took it they walked into the great hall arm in arm.

As soon as they stepped through the doors arm in arm the music dropped and everyone went silent. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Slowly Hermione and Draco walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to waltz very close to each other without the music. As soon as the musicians realised that that was their cue to start playing they began to play a slow beautiful waltz. Everyone then snapped back to what they were doing, even though they were still confused at what was happening between the two. Many started whispering to each other say ing things like, 'aren't they enemy's' or 'it's probably a prank'. Everyone started to settle when they thought it was a prank, but when Draco leaned down and gave Hermione a peck on the lips they all knew something had happened. For the rest of the evening everyone's eyes drifted to the couple who were dancing in the middle of the dance floor ignoring everyone else in the hall except themselves and the person that they had fallen in love with.


	6. 5 Years Later

**Author: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: I have had so much fun writing this little Dramione and I hope you all have enjoyed it as well. Please tell me how you think it went. I hope you like this little chapter!**

 **The Masquerade Ball**

 **5 Years Later**

Finally the day had arrived, as Hermione admired her reflection in the mirror she remembered all that had happened in her past five years. After the Masquerade Ball in Grade six, Hermione and Draco got together as a secret couple. Thy had to keep their relationship secret, because they were worried about what might have happened if everyone knew about them (especially Voldemort). Draco swapped secretly to the light side and became a spie for them. Hermione went Of with Ron and Harry in Grade seven to hunt the horxruces. After Harry defeated Voldermort, Hermione and Draco told everyone about their relationship and all Draco had done for the light side. After a few days of silence from Ron and Harry the two boys accepted the fact that their best friend was indeed in love with their former arch enemy. After that the Three boy soon became friends and all four of them returned to Hogwarts to complete their Hogwarts schooling. Once they had all finished school Hermione became the deputy of the Minister of Magic and then later took the job as minister, Draco became the owner of Malfoy inter prises, Harry became head of the auror department and Ron became a famous Quidditch player. In the three years that followed Harry married Ginny (who were both expecting their first child) , Ron married Lavender and now Hermione was about to marry Draco Malfoy. Hermione was soon snapped out of her thoughts when her father walked into the room. "Oh Hermione my darling it is now time for you to become Hermione Malfoy. Soon after this my little girl will be leaving me." Her father said with tears in his eyes, before he could say any more Hermione went over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Father," she said, "you know I will never leave you!" With those words she took his arm and began her walk to the lemo.

Draco was more nervous then he had ever been in his life. _I'm about to marry Hermione Granger._ Then he smiled, _Hermione Granger soon to become Hermione Malfoy._ Any thoughts after that were swept out of his mind as music started to play and a beautiful woman in a white dress began to walk down the alley aisle. Draco recoiled a bit wondering who the beautiful woman was, his curiosity was soon turned into shock as he realised that the person walking down the aisle was indeed Hermione. Draco thought that she had never looked so stunning. Her chocolate brown her was done in soft curls that fell down her back and on her head sat a shiny diamond tiara that held the beautiful white veil that draped down her back and face. Draco also looked quite handsome in a jet black tuxedo with a white tie. When Hermione reached Draco he took the veil that covered her face and flipped it over her head so he could see her face. Hermione's make up was spot on and her face was absolutely aglow with happiness. Draco was also very happy and after thy had bothe said their vows Draco swept down, lifted her up and gave her a soft, kind, gentle kiss. As they pulled apart both of them couldn't stop smiling! As they turned around to face the audience that were now on their feet and clapping Draco leaned down and whispered into Hermione's ear,

"No matter who or what you are I will always love you!"

 **A/N: Thank you so much guys! This is the final chapter and thanks so much for reading this story!**


End file.
